dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11
Episode 11 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was the second episode to feature the appearance of Galen Hallcyon. Prev: Episode 10 Next: Episode 12 Highlights * The return of Galen. * A bra that comes off only for true love. * The continued antics of Sarah Elizabeth Cupp. * Hong Kong man tries to pay the gay away! * George Bush Dick sucking fest - 1:20:01 * Hilarious impressions of Rush Limbaugh's homosexuality. - 1:37:30 * Galen explains how the disgusting crock of shit, Michele Bachmann ended up fucking herself when she tried running for president. - 2:20:57 Videos Played # Zoo Kills Marius the Giraffe in front of Kids and Feeds Him to Lions # Jack Hanna Rips into COPENHAGEN ZOO for Killing Marius the GIRAFFE # Bill Maher Vs. S.E. Cupp (not found) # Man pays money to turn his daughter straight (not found) # Comcast to buy Time Warner Cable # Al Franken on the Comcast/Time Warner team up (not found) # Rush Limbaugh on the Gay football player (not found) # Toledo Mayoral Candidate Ben Konop Heckled at Press Conference # Shooting down drones from your backyard # Topless woman offends people in Lebanon (not found) # True Love Braw (not found) # S.E. Cupp's Bullshit (not found) Start of the Show The peasants watched some video about some zoo in Denmark killing a giraffe. Some rich douchebag in Hong Kong forces his lesbian daughter to be straight. The peasants talked about Comcast and Net Neutrality. Middle of the Show The peasants talk about Rush Limbaugh and gay NFL players in the shower. Some guy running a political rally in Northwest Ohio in his mother's yard, and his whole campaign was derailed by ONE guy who yelled 'boo'. A guy from Deer Trail, Colorado named Philip wants to shoot down drones. Backlash for a picture of a topless woman in Lebanon. They watched a video about how a Japanese company developed a stupid bra that will unhook when the girl who's wearing it falls in love. S.E. Cupp the Republican degenerate scumbag returns. Galen gets invited on the show. End of the Show The Drunken Peasants answered some fuckin' questions. They talked about if fame makes one a lunatic like Ted Nugent, George Zimmerman, and Justin Bieber. One caller asked if the colonization of Mars will lead to humans fucking up that planet like what we did with Earth, TJ says that perhaps the colonization of Mars may be like the American Revolution where the Mars colony will seek independence from the government on Earth but end up in an interplanetary war. They talk about some other shit later. Quotes *"If you keep watching, eventually she'll be naked" -TJ on SE Cupp *"I've been pretty sure that Rush Limbaugh's talking points are fed to him through an earphone" -Ben *"I also want to point out that Bill Hicks did correctly identify Rush Limbaugh as a scat muncher. He eats shit; it's an act of cannibalism for him to eat shit because he is shit" -TJ *"They (left-wing and right-wing) set up a scenario in which the argument is either this or that; the false dichotomy, and they tell you what to think. People go around saying they believe in voting, they believe in freedom and these people or those people but where's the freedom in voting for this or that when the Public is so fucking dumb? Like they're idiots, they would elect anyone.... they would vote to end basic rights because they don't even believe in a constitution. The public is completely unintelligent, no one gives a fuck, the voting process is complete shit, the American dream is a piece of shit." -Galen *"If you look through all of Congress and the Senate and also the White House and every motherfucker who works there, you'll find pieces of shit who have no ethics, they're like: fuck this shit. They're like: fuck America, we're gonna urinate on the constitution. They don't give a fuck about anybody's rights. It's (Congress, Senate, White House are) a place where they take money and divide it up with special interests and contracts for people, that's all they do and they take their money and they're like: Everybody, we gonna do stuff for you. And all the dumbass people are like: Yeah!... you're gonna do stuff for us. .......Yeah right" -Galen * "The Catholic church is for sure a patriarchy, for sure just by the fact that it is run by men...." -Ben ** "women cannot really be authority figures while they can only be Nuns" -TJ responding to Ben *** "Literally, what is the position women can have in the Catholic church? Nun. (No pun intended)" -Ben responding to TJ Trivia *The slaughter of the giraffe was justified because it saw an important briefcase and thus the giraffe could alter the geo-political status of Europe. *S.E. Cupp is a stupid mindless cunt. *HOLY FUCKING SHIT! S.E. CUPP IS A RETARDED FUCKING BITCH! *Rush Limbaugh is obsessed with the shower, he thinks gay guys are going to look at him in the shower as if anyone will look at that hideous pile of shit. *Rush Limbaugh has a hard-on for Anderson Cooper and dreams about Anderson taking a shower while soap suds gather in his ass crack or some shit. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Galen Hallcyon Category:Episodes featuring Guests